1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an expansion socket for digital video devices, and more particularly, to an expansion socket for digital video devices that can be used in laptop computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
With increasing amounts of business travel, the need for portable electronic devices has grown accordingly. Light, thin, and small laptop computers, therefore, have developed quickly. Additionally, with today's information technology, the high technology of the Internet is used to link to different information sources, and provides communication with others to more easily obtain information. Thus, people are increasingly relying on portable electronic devices, and in particular they are relying on computers.
When laptops get down to a certain size, however, their prices become very expensive. Furthermore, the small size laptop computers may limit their expandability.
Referring to FIG. 1, conventionally, the digital video device 1 has an irregular outline. In general, housing 10 of the digital video device 1 comprises a disk tray area 12 for placing a disk thereon, and a disk area 14 in which the disk revolves. The disk area 14 is located above the disk tray area 12, and a cross section of the disk area 14 is larger than that of the disk tray area 12 (with reference to the X-Y plane of the coordinate axis). Comparing the disk area 14 with the disk tray area 12, a larger portion 141 and a side 121 of the disk tray area 12 form an irregular space 19. The irregular space 19 is the source of the irregular shape of the outline of the digital video device 1, and usually, the irregular space 19 is a useless space.
The digital video device 1 further comprises a magnetic head, a storage device, a processor, and/or control unit, etc., which are known to those skilled in this art.
For manufacturers of laptop computers, the internal space of the laptop computer is extremely valuable to provide additional functionality. Usually, the internal space of the laptop computer is filled with components, so that if the manufacturer desires to expand the functionality of the laptop computer, it is necessary to provide an external socket. However, when traveling, it is inconvenient for users to bring the various card devices of the external socket.